


The Flame in my Heart

by taywritings



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, something similar to episode 15 except they're 18 and lumity ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywritings/pseuds/taywritings
Summary: lumity rights(:<< something short and sweet!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	The Flame in my Heart

“Luz wait up!!” Amity ran towards Luz, who had been gazing upon her memories. 

“Pffttt woww, I can’t believe you actually threw a pie at a boy’s face! Ahahaha” Luz laughed out loud and walked through the isles of memories stored inside Amity’s mind.

“That was one time! And he deserved it!!” 

“Yeah, he did” 

“Oooooo what’s this memory?? Amity blushing?” Luz spoke out and reached into the memory before being stopped by Amity.

“Luz! S-Stay away from that memory ok? I don’t… I refuse to talk about that one.” Amity glanced down on the ground and felt her cheeks heat up.

“Whyyyyy, does someone have a crush?” Luz teased and nudged her shoulder.

The features on Amity’s face softened as she glanced up at Luz.

“Maybe”

For a second, Amity could have sworn a flash of sadness had appeared on Luz’s face and blinked to see if she was correct, but no emotion could be seen by the other.

“....What are they like? Huhhh, they could be funny, smart, and talented! I’m sure you like people who are that way right?” Luz gave a small, but hurt smile at Amity.

“Yeah, I mean she’s really talented and can do all these things that I wish I could do, which is what I enjoy about her” Amity blushed and looked down at the ground once more.

“Ohhhh, well I mean you should talk to her!”

“I have, but I don’t know if she likes me back” Amity scratched her left arm nervously. 

“I’m sure she does! You’re a wonderful person, and really pretty too, anyone would be lucky to have you!” Luz responded and put a hand out to reach the other’s shoulder.

“Thanks Luz” Amity smiled and held her hand laying on her shoulder.

“Mhmm, anytime” Luz’s eyes softened as she looked at Amity, taking her hand away from her shoulder and walking backwards, which eventually caused her to trip on a rock and fall straight through the memory Amity told her to avoid.

“LUZ NO!!!” Amity cried out and reached for her hand in a rush, but it was too late, Luz had fallen right through and into it.

“Oh nononono, not right now” Amity jumped right into the memory after Luz.

  
  
  


“Luz?”

  
  


“Luz…”

“LUZ!!!!” Amity called out to the other.

_Please tell me she’s ok, and that she did not see my memory-_

  
  


“Amity”

A familiar voice called out to her as she soon turned around to see Luz in front of her. The memory of Luz blushing while looking at a photo of her and Luz together at a carnival with a heart written across Luz’s name.

_Oh no,_ Amity thought to herself as she tried to gather her thoughts together. _This is the day I pass out and disappear into nothing._

It had been four years since she developed feelings for her own best friend. Luz was someone different, someone special to her, she was the flame in her heart that never died out. 

Even Amity’s own siblings would tease her constantly and begin to nudge her into confessing her feelings, but she didn’t think that Luz had ever had feelings for her. Now, these repressed feelings had finally been out and spoken to the one she loved. 

“Amity, do you feel this way towards me?” Luz responded with a quiet voice and clutched her hands together, bringing them towards her chest.

Amity stood there with a look of surprise written all over her face. _All because of a dumb memory, she won’t like you back._

“I…… I,

yes, Luz, I do……. I’m sorry”

The tension around the room grew immensely between the two. A spark of hope lit inside Luz’s eyes, while Amity avoided the other’s gaze and dug holes into the ground with her own. 

“Amity I-” 

  
  


“I love you” Luz spoke in a hurry, when in reality there was nowhere to run or hide. _What exactly had Luz been running from this whole time when all she needed was someone to feel something deeply for?_

Amity nearly choked on air, looking everywhere but Luz.

“L-lov- YOU LOVE ME?”

“I………”

A kiss could be felt on Luz’s lips as she widened her eyes in surprise. 

“Awmitwy pwease-” Luz spoke in between the kiss.

Amity pulled away from Luz and began to feel her cheeks start heating up.

“I’m sorry, i shouldn’t have done that oh no oh god-” Amity started to begin to pace around the room before she felt a hand grab her own.

“Amity it’s fine, I actually …. Ummmm, liked that” Luz avoided Amity’s smitten gaze and blushed.

Amity couldn’t feel herself function anymore as she placed a hand onto Luz’s cheek. 

“You did?”

“Yeah” Luz smiled back.

“I love you, I love you too Luz” Amity felt the tears in her eyes sting as she said those words. And now she finally could say it over and over again to Luz.

The two stayed in the memory and before getting out, they shared another kiss with each other. 

Happily ever after :)

\--------

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! @lovepilars


End file.
